Epoxy coatings are desirable in a variety of applications, including industrial maintenance and marine coating applications. Typically, these epoxy coatings are two-component systems consisting of a resin component in one pack and a curative component in another pack; these two components combined just prior to application. In order to provide optimum properties in the coating film, the two components must be combined at the correct blend ratio just prior to application. If an incorrect blend ratio happens to be used, the coating film may exhibit premature rusting, blistering, or other types of coating film failure. This failure usually results in costly removal of the failed coating film and application of a new coating. One-component coating compositions provide a solution to these problems as they require no blending of components, eliminating any chance of errors. Moreover, one-component coating compositions are user-friendly; have virtually unlimited shelf stability; reduce inventory; and reduce costs associated with waste disposal.
Due to environmental concerns regarding use of coatings with high volatile organic content (VOC), it is desirable to provide coating compositions which are high solids, and consequently, low in VOC.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide a one-component epoxy coating composition that is high in solids to provide low VOC, provide good coating properties, such as hot water resistance and corrosion resistance, and maintain good storage stability for long periods of time.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.